


Harbored Love // Jeggy

by JoySeph13



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hamliza, Hamliza is canon, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jeggy, John Laurens - Freeform, John x Peggy, Kinda, Modern AU, Peggy Schuyler - Freeform, but Jeggy is the main ship, but then fall in love ?, lams is mentioned, more tags to be added later, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoySeph13/pseuds/JoySeph13
Summary: Peggy Schuyler and John Laurens have fought all their lives. Neither thinking they could ever tolerate each other, all the while their love for each other grew. They meet again years after graduation and rekindle their bonds, but neither understands the real danger they are in.





	1. No Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Ye, hi..! So Kay (RP's John) and I decided to start a new Roleplay/Fanfiction story which I'm hoping you guys will all enjoy. The main ship is Jeggy (Hamliza and Lams mentioned) This will definitely differ from 10 Hours (Which if you haven't read, I highly recommend you do *hint hint wink wink*) such as, this is a modern AU, John and Peggy's personalities are pretty different than before. Also, this will be one story with multiple chapters, versus one-shot installments. I have no clue what the update schedule will be like... I'm hoping for once a week, maybe every other week, I don't know. If you have Instagram, then I suggest following us for updates if/when we take hiatuses. One more thing, complete plot credit goes to Kay. I don't have the creativity, nor the imagination to think of the plot twists and angst she does and I gladly give her full control.  
> Anyways, don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoy, and any suggestions of thing you might want to happen!

_**ROLES:** _

**John Laurens (bold) - IG handle : (at sign) _ever_yours_turtle_**

_Peggy Schuyler (italic) - IG handle : (at sign) a . dot .ham_ilton (Me)_ **_{WITHOUT THE SPACES IN BETWEEN BC FANFICTION WON'T LET MY TYPE IT WHOOPS_ **

* * *

**John Laurens held his father's hand tightly as he was dragged to his first day of kindergarten. He was scolded for the tears collecting in his eyes. John quickly stomped in with fake confidence. Putting his bag on his hook and walking around the class. He found a young girl in a yellow dress with building blocks. She had made a beautiful structure... and John promptly kicked it down. "These are** **_my blocks_ ** **!" He hissed in her face.**

_Peggy Schuyler had anticipated her first day of school all summer. She'd walked into the classroom with vigor, immediate taking to section of the room in front of the windows. With the sun shining in a giant patch around her, she's happily building with blocks when a buy her age with crazy, curly hair surprises her by knocking it down. She starts crying when he bends down to her, face to face with her._

**John held a few blocks in his hands. "No crying!" He said loudly. Kicking blocks at her. "Big boys don't cry! My dad taught me not to cry! My Blocks!!" He growled. Gathering them all to him.**

_Peggy's hands shield her face to protect it from the blocks getting hurled at her, tears running down her face. Just cowering until he stops. Peering up at him with big eyes, she sticks her tongue out at him._

**John stares at her before putting both hands on her shoulders. Shoving her to the ground. "No** **_CRYING_ ** **!" He hissed**

_That only causes her to cry harder, trembling and scooting away from him and scrambling to her feet. "St-stOP!"_

**"NO!" He stomped, standing above her with big tears in his eyes before falling to the ground next to her "big boys d-don't cry." He says as he pushes his tears away slowly.**

_Peggy scowls deeply at him, "you can have the blocks, I don't want them anymore" she wipes her face roughly with the back of her hands. "You're mean! I don't like you"_

**"I don't like you either!" He growls, glaring at her as the teacher picks  John and carries him away.**


	2. Schuyler VS. Laurens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've never done chapter summaries before?  
> I guess you'll just have to read it :)))  
> Bc I suck at writing descriptions hahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with an update.  
> Just a clarification I wanted to make, the chapters will most likely be short- with the time skips and breaks in between determining how long they are. So some might be only a couple hundred words, with others over a thousand. Again, idk how frequent new chapters will be, but I'll definitely let you guys know if there's going to be an exceptionally long wait :)  
> Don't forget to read and review, any feedback is greatly appreciated!

**_ROLES:_ **

**John Laurens (bold) - IG handle : (at sign) _ever_yours_turtle_**

_Peggy Schuyler (italic) - IG handle : (at sign) a . dot .ham_ilton (Me)_ {WITHOUT THE SPACES IN BETWEEN BC FANFICTION WON'T LET MY TYPE IT WHOOPS

* * *

**As school went on Peggy and John remained almost enemies, and everyone knew it. In third grade they ruined someone else's birthday. In middle school they started food fights every other day. Peggy and John both made good grades and cared about school, but they always brought out the worst in one another. The day was one of the last days of senior year and John was standing outside his next class, IB History. Which he happened to have with Peggy, Alexander, and his girlfriend Maria. He decided he'd try to get Peggy jealous and pressing Maria up against the wall outside the class. Kissing her passionately and blocking the door.**

_Peggy had zero tolerance for John, there were times when she didn't even remember why she hated him, but then get a reminder almost instantaneously. Most people would ignore each other like the plague, but not them! No, they fought constantly, always up in each other's faces. Nearing the end of the school year, they both were counting down the days- not only for summer and college- but for them finally separating paths not having to see the other every day. Normally she liked her next class, but leave it to John to ruin it by putting her in a bad mood. "Ugh, get a room, Laurens" Peggy calls, the disgust clearly showing on her face. Impatient for them to move_

**John smirked and pulled away from Maria before coming closer to her. "After you Schuyler." He offers. Letting her in the class.**

_"I'd say you're a gentleman, but it's you, so" she shrugs past him, taking a seat near the back of the room_

**John takes his seat at the front of the class next to Alexander. Maria sat near the back. Today was their final projects. John sat in boredom. Staring at Alexander.**

_Peggy plays with her pencil abstractly, eyes already on the clock and calculating how many minutes left._

**The class proceeded with their presentations, every student getting a meager grade on their final work. John went up and got a solid A- Until it was Peggy's turn.**

_Peggy walks to the front of the class, determination in her stride. Smirking only slightly- it could be considered a grin to most of the class- she talks a little about the subject of what her presentation to be, which is accompanied with a video. Pressing play, you can tell it's footage from a cell phone camera._

**John listens inattentively and stares at the screen. When the video begins to play. He absent mindlessly stares until he sees himself come into focus. Clearly standing behind a set of bleachers with someone else who comes to focus moments later. Alexander. His face goes dark red as he glances from the screen to Peggy and to Alexander. They stand there talking for a while before suddenly they are making out. The time stamp reading only days after John and Maria started dating. John stood "That's enough!" He hissed. Slamming the computer shut and grabbing Peggy's arm. Yanking her out of the class and down the hall.**

_"Oof-" she grunts, trying to keep up with him as he drags her out of class. "What? Didn't want your girlfriend to know you're cheating on her? Much less with /Alexander/?" She gloats, unable to wipe the shit eating grin off her face_

**John pulled her to the janitors closet, shoving her against a rack and standing above her with a vicious snarl. Slamming the door shut behind them. "What the hell? I know, you hate me. I know. But Jesus Christ are you serious? Why would you do that to me?" His eyes grow soft as he stared into hers**

_Some of the light in her eyes fade, slightly frightened by him right now as he towers over her. "I-I..." Peggy stammers, speechless, for once second-guessing if she's gone too far._

**John's eyes are hurt as he holds her shoulders "I know I've been terrible to you, I know... b-but-" his eyes collect with tears as he sinks to his knees in front of her. "M-My dad is going to kill me." He said quietly**

_Peggy gets a weird flashback, to when they were both little kids, in this position. Shaking her head, as if to knock the Deja vu away, "Y-you're dad? Why? It's a dick thing to do, but cheating's not uncommon"_

**"Peggy... he will kick me out. He will disown me... for kissing Alexander, Peggy. You know my dad. Cheating on my girlfriend is bad. Cheating** **_with a man_ ** **is treason." He looks up at her, holding her shirt in his bawled fists. Helping himself stand "f-f-forget it..."**

_Sympathy grips Peggy's heart, suddenly remorseful with what she'd done. She had crossed the line and gone too far. Yes, she /did/ know John's father, he wasn't somebody to mess with. "John I'm- I'm so sorry... I never meant to make it such a mess- I never thought it'd go this far..."_

**John just stood there, sorry for himself. And her. Sorry for it all. He searched for words that only failed him. He stepped closer, staring into her eyes. Suddenly a shit ton of things all made sense at once. And he was sorry he'd wasted all the time he did. He brought his hand up to her cheek slowly. Staring at her with wide eyes almost to say 'your move.'**

_She stares into his eyes, something in her brain clicking as he stares back. Peggy's breath hitches when she feels his cool hand on her cheek and her eyes flicker to his lips, mere inches away from hers, for a split second._

**John feels her gaze and pulls her closer to him. Their lips graze each other's before he starts to hear her voice in his head. Every insult and argument. He pulls away quickly. Holding his head in his hands "what am I doing?" He asked himself**

_Peggy swallows back disappointment, not allowing herself to show what she's really feeling. "We should go back... everybody's probably thinking you're hiding the body"_

**"Fuck you." John growls before kicking the door open and running and stepping into the hallway before stopping and turning to her. "After graduation, I never want to see you again in my life." He tells her before bolting in the opposite direction of their class**

_"Right back at ya, Laurens" Peggy rolls her eyes, her old attitude returning. Since she really doesn't want to face either Alexander or Maria, she hides out in the bathroom for the few remaining minutes_

**John went into a bathroom in a different building and hid. First ten minutes. The thirty. Then an entire class period. His name was called on the intercom multiple times, but John just ignored them. Going home after the final bell rang.**


	3. Graduation Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter that help builds up to the next one tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been over 2 weeks since an update. I apologize since we've had content, I just haven't had the time to edit and type it out so it looked good lol. Forewarning, this is a pretty short chapter— but only because trying to fit in the next part would be too much content. Get excited for Chapter 4, though. Because I know you're gonna enjoy it a lot ;)))
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos a comment!

_**ROLES**_ :

**John Laurens (bold) - IG handle : (at sign) _ever_yours_turtle_**

_Peggy Schuyler (italic) - IG handle : (at sign) a . dot .ham_ilton (Me) **{WITHOUT THE SPACES IN BETWEEN BC FANFICTION WON'T LET MY TYPE IT WHOOPS**_

* * *

_Peggy has caught herself looking for John out of the corner of her eye all day during graduation. He never came to school for the few days that came after she showed the video. She's never admit it to anybody, but she was a little worried about him. No, not /him/. She was just worried about his father and what he'd do to John when he found out._

**John sat in the folding chair as his row was called up for the graduation rehearsal. He was wearing sunglasses and a hood and the man officiating said he would not be permitted to walk with his hood and glasses. When John took them off he earned gasps from girls and laughs from guys. His eye was swollen. His arms covered in bruises and even a long cut on his lip. He practically ran across the stage to sit back down.**

_When she sees him after his removed the glasses and hood, Peggy actually feels sick to her stomach. Swallowing hard to keep from throwing up, her eyes eyes train on the back of his head, as if willing him to look back at her._

**John hung his head before a guy came up behind him and clubbed him in the back. "I wanna see the other guy!" He cheers and walks away laughing. John sighs and tries to reach his shoulder, trying to pop it before he notices Peggy staring at him from the corner of his eye. _'What?'_ He mouthed defensively**

_'Talk. Later" she mouths back, already planning in the back of her head to give the guy who just said that to John a piece of her mind._

**' _Fine.'_ He mouths before turning back to sulking. After the ceremony rehearsal was over they were all going to lunch. Walking out in a mass crowd of panic as John continued to get harassed by the guys that passed him.**

_Peggy finds him quickly- follow the cheers in a crowd and you'll find the center of attention. "John" she says just loud enough to him to hear and takes his arm dragging him off to the side._

**John flinches when she holds his arm. Still sore as he looked to her, trying to hide the shame in his face with disdain "what?" His swollen eye ticks and his cut curls in a snarl**

_She scowls, releasing his arm. "Your dad did this to you? Because you're-" Peggy cuts off, actually not sure /what/ he is_.

**"Because of you." He corrects. Breaking his scowl to sigh. "I mean... because I am... what I am."**

_"Well if you hadn't already been in a relationship when you kissed Alex, I never would have recorded it" Peggy defends herself, not that she has any right to do so_

**"Fuck off, Peggy." He sighs angrily, slipping his glasses and hoodie back on and beginning to walk away.**

_"Gladly" She mutters under her breath, itching to just be rid of him from her lifel_

* * *

**That night. They graduated. And John should have been ecstatic. He was ridding himself of a tyrant, but as he walked out behind his parents. He spotted her, and it hurt. "Goodbye." He whispers sadly.**

_So many times that night, Peggy wanted to say something to John. What, exactly, she wasn't sure. For almost all their lives, they'd fought like cats and dogs, so why, now, was she wishing it had been different?_

**John's eyes caught hers and they were both thinking the same thing. In that look was the real love they shared for each other, but it was too late. John tore his eyes away, and like that he was gone.**


	4. Head Over Heels

**_ROLES_** :

**John Laurens (bold) - IG handle : (at sign) _ever_yours_turtle_**

_Peggy Schuyler (italic) - IG handle : (at sign) a . dot .ham_ilton (Me)_ _**{WITHOUT THE SPACES IN BETWEEN BC FANFICTION WON'T LET MY TYPE IT WHOOPS** _

* * *

 

_It's been almost two years since Peggy's graduated from college. And since then, it's been a struggle to put her degree in photography to good use. It's not that she isn't good at what she does, it's that there aren't enough people who want to hire somebody inexperienced to capture their high profile events. Just ready to relax and maybe have some fun, she heads into the first bar she comes to, which happens to be one she's never been in before._

**John sat at the bar with his head down. Overseeing the last five years in his life. Alexander and John had graduated with degrees in law and now their business was growing. Alexander was married to his beautiful wife and they have a son. He never seemed to age and his family was spectacular. And then there was John. Alone. Sad. Angry John. He ordered another drink when the bell above the door rang. He paid no attention, until he saw her. He dropped his shot. Rubbing his eyes, but there she was.**

_Not seeing who else was there, Peggy sits on a bar stool and orders a drink. Sighing while she waits, her eyes wander around the room, before landing on a man a couple seats over from her._

**John stared at her, leaning forward to see past the people who sat between them.**

_Peggy immediately recognizes him, even after five years, he still looks very much the same as the person she remembers. Standing up, she walks slowly towards him_

**John stood and they met in the middle, his hand came to her cheek and it was like they were back to High School. "It's... you..."**

_she smiles softly, "It-It's me..." Peggy doesn't blink when his hand cups her face._

**John moves quickly to connect their lips. Wrapping her in his arms, smiling like a ninny**

_"Laurens..." she mumbles against his lips, calling him by his last name out of old habit._

**"Schuyler." He says back before pulling away. Staring into her eyes "I thought I told you I never want to see you again."**

_"I know it's been a while, but you should remember I never cared to pay attention to what you told me to do" Peggy winks at him_

**"Well if that isn't true." He smiles before taking a step back. "I mean... wow look at you. How've you been?" He asks, holding her hand**

_"Alright" She shrugs, keeping her answer vague, more interested in his life. "How about you? I know you were interested in the law in high school. Did you pursue that or change courses or...?"_

**"I did, actually. Alexander and I." He nods with a bright smile.**

_Her smile falters only for a moment, "Alexander... you and him-- Are you two..?"_

**"Wha- oh! Oh! No, no we aren't together. He's married now to a beautiful woman and they have a baby named Philip and he is so cute." John's smile returns.**

_That news makes her happy, "You'll have to give them my best" Peggy motions for them to sit down a again_

**John and Peggy sit down and talk with each other. All the while John continued noticing she was dodging questions. John's hand came to hers and he stared in her eyes "Peggy, just tell me the truth about how you've been."**

_She bites her lip, "Let's just say it was much less successful than you life has been so far" Peggy flips her hand palm up under his_

**"Well... do you want to come up to my place tonight? I really missed you... and I just, thought maybe if you want. I do have wine." He offers with a smile**

_"Really? John Laurens missed his mortal enemy? I don't believe it" She teases him, chuckling_

**"Oh come on, we're older now... old enough for me to admit I was and still slightly am head over heals for you." He scratches the back of his neck**

_"Still?" Peggy hardly dares to hope he might /actually/ feel the same for her as she has for so long._

**"Still." He smiles, leaning against his hand**

_Peggy shifts her weight to lean forward, kissing him softly again. "Let's go to your place"_

**_John blushes softly, taking her hand as they sit in the cab. "Fair warning, it's a lot. Alexander and Eliza are on vacation, so the place is big, and empty." He says_ **

_"Sounds great-- we'll be alone" She says offhand, the blushes when she realizes how that sounded._

**"Yeah, we will be" he looks over at her**

_"/Any/who..." Peggys coughs, crossing her arms. "When did you know you were 'head over heals' for me, hm?"_

**"Probably... Junior year. Maybe earlier. I literally only dated Maria Reynolds to get in your face. I... I did have a crush on Alexander but I can never advance on it and now he is married." He sighs "But I think I've always loved you."**

_"You only dated Maria to-- what?" Her head snaps to look at him, "/Love/?" Peggy honestly doesn't know what to think-- she /must/ be dreaming_

**"Get you jealous..." she's freaking out and he doesn't know what to do. "Love..." he nods "I've loved you for a very long time."**

_"God...." She breathes, grinning like an absolute idiot, surprising him by pressing her mouth against his forcefully, hungrily_

**John's eyes widen as he stares at her fair face. He kisses her back with equal passion and smiles against her lips.**

_"Please tell me we're almost there" Peggy whispers, brushing a loose strand of hair out of his eyes._

**She says this as they pull up "um... yup'" he smiled and leads her out. Helping her in and to the elevator, once they're inside they're back at it until they reach the penthouse and John pulls away to walk inside. Smiling like a ninny.**

_Peggy runs her fingers through her curls and subtly wipes her mouth, knowing her lipstick is smeared. Pointless since they're alone, anyways. Looking around, "Wow... you weren't kidding when you said big"_

**John smiles softly, holding her hand as he turned to her and wiped the smeared lipstick off her face. "It's... a lot." He smiled. "But I've always just shared it with Alex.." he shrugged. Holding her cheek and kissing her softly. "Why don't you go wait on the terrace and I'll get some wine." He offers**

_Peggy didn't think she could ever get sick of his touch, something she didn't know she craved until it finally happened. "Alright, just point me in the right direction" she giggles, kissing his cheek_

**John holds her hand and guides her to the large glass door overlooking the city skyline. He pressed a button and it lit up with love lighting and soft fountains. "Do you want to change? I'm sure I have a large T Shirt and some sweat pants you could wear? Or we have really nice robes and towels in the sauna out there." He offers with a soft kiss on her forehead.**

_"Actually, I wouldn't mind changing- an old t-shirt of yours would be fine" Peggy says, slightly distracted by the view. Leaning forward with her arms on the railing her eyes are wide as she takes it all in. "It's beautiful...." She whispers, never seeing the city like this before_

**John ran upstairs quickly. Grabbing a large T-shirt and a pair of socks that would go up to her knees. He tossed them to her. "I'll be back in a hot second with the wine." He offers**

_She's caught off guard, but manages to catch the clothing. "Thanks, okay!" Peggy gives him a smile, slipping into the first door she comes to to change and throw her hair into a ponytail. His shirt falls mid thigh on her, and with the socks she reminds herself of a cartoon of some sort, making her laugh._

**John came back a few moments later. He stared out at the view "it's strange. I feel like people weren't even meant to be up so high." He chuckles. Leaning on the railing. "Peggy?" He sighs "Would you... What are we now?" He asks**

_Peggy walks over to him, standing close enough to rest her head on his shoulder. "I don't know... What do /you/ think we are? I'm pretty sure we've established we're not enemies anymore-" she chuckles, "-and I hope we're more than just friends... So..?"_

**"Definitely more than friends." He turns to her and takes her hand "I've loved you for as long as I can remember.. and now... I will never let go again."**

_"Isn't that a little extreme?" Peggy knows he's saying all this in earnest, but that makes her skeptical. "How far back are we talking about?"_

**John steps back "I don't know? Does it matter? I love you. That's what matters." His hands were deep in his pockets**

_"I love you too, John" She says softly, closing the gap between them. "I can't say exactly when- but I know I'll never stop loving you"_

**"And... I don't think I ever said it, but I'm sorry for kicking your blocks down and throwing food at you." He sighed with a small boyish smile that really said 'no I'm not.'**

_Peggy rolls her eyes, "I should hope not! If you are, then I'll feel bad because I don't feel sorry for any of the food fights i started!" She lightly punches his arm the says seriously. "But...I really am sorry about that video... During that last week of senior year. That was single handedly the stupidest, meanest thing I did to you"_

**"No, don't worry about it. My dad is an ass and he still hasn't forgotten it. He only reowned me after Alexander and Eliza got married." He shrugs and watches her happily**

_Peggy didn't expect to be forgiven that easily. "Yeah, how 'bout that... How long have they been married for? You said they have a son..?_

**"Two years... and I am their weird single friend." He sighed.**

_"Well... Not single anymore?" Peggy says quietly, posing it as a question if he wants to contradict what she said_

**"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked while making a face.**

_"Thought you'd never ask" she smiles, wrapping her arms around waist and kissing him softly_

**John kissed back with more passion and vigor than she had. Picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.**

_Peggy doesn't need more of an invitation than that, securing herself in his hips. Pushing her tongue into his mouth, hands firm on his shoulders_

**John walks with her, opening the door and going back inside. Shutting all the lights off and taking her up the steps. To his room. He pressed her back to the bed and hovered about her. "Beautiful..." he whispered.**

_"It's embarrassing how many times I've wished and imagined this" she whispers, her face flushed a pretty pink. Staring up at him, she reaches her hand out to touch his face, her thumb smooth on his cheek_

**"Same here..." he chuckles nervously, pressing her hand to his cheek with his own. "It just..." his lips graze her neck. "Seems so right."**

_"So right" Peggy echoes his words, moving her hand so it has a fistful of hair._

**John began to kiss her on her neck... down her neck. He tugged on the large shirt she wore.**

_Peggy shivers in appreciation "You want it off-- you take it off" She whispers in his ear, her breath hot on his neck._

**John nods and lifts her shirt over her head, blushing as he stares at her. "You're... you're beautiful..." he whispers "This really is my teenage fantasy." He chuckles.**

_"Yours and mine both" she giggles, already reaching for the hem of his shirt. "Now, I'm not gonna be the only one taking my shirt off, ya know" Peggy gives him a cheeky grin_

**"Go ahead- oh wait." He back up, on his knees. He peels his shirt off slowly. Holding it over his head longer to display is chiseled chest to her. Throwing it to the side. "Where were we?" He chuckles.**

_If Peggy weren't already laying down, she's pretty sure a feather could have knocked her over. She swallows harshly, chest rising and falling slowly as heat pools between her legs. "I believe..." She pulls him down on top of her, kissing him passionately_

**"Mhm..." he murmured against her lips before pulling away. "This seems familiar." He began to kiss on her jaw and neck and down her chest. Massaging her curves. Down her stomach, tugging on her pants.**

_Peggy lifts her hips up long enough to wriggle out of her pants, kicking them in a heap to the side. "Familiar how?" She doesn't quite get it, nothing like this with ever happening between them before._

**"I mean... in my dreams." John stared down at her with a smirk. "I don't understand how it's physically possible someone is so gorgeous..."**

_She returns the smirk, "Damn, how much did you dream of me over the years?" Peggy chuckles, never imagining she'd get the chance to tease him like this. She rolls her eyes, "I'm not /that/ great, John..!"_

**John grabbed her thigh tightly and glared into her eyes "Never say that again, Peggy Schuyler."**

_"Say what? The truth?" She raises an eyebrow at him, not seeming to realize how self deprecating she's sounding._

**"Peggy Schuyler." He growled. "You are great. You are gorgeous and sexy and an angel." He holds her thigh, laying between her legs**

_Peggy can feel herself falling more in love with him with every word he says to her. "Thank you, John..."' She whispers, watching him and swings a leg over his shoulder._

**John nuzzles into her skin on his cheek. Kissing her knee. "I missed you so much..."**

_"I missed you too... More than you could imagine" She says softly. "My biggest high school regret was missing out on potentially being your girlfriend- versus Maria" Peggy can't keep the slight contempt out of her voice when saying the name._

**John's brows knit together. "I... haven't thought about her since high school... no, she was bat shit crazy." He chuckles**

_"You shouldn't have dated her then!" Peggy chides him, rolling her eyes. "Don't think I didn't know you make out sessions weren't perfectly timed for when I'd be around"_

**"I'm glad you noticed. I was just trying to make you..." he leans down and kisses her ear. Whispering softly "jealous."**

_"/Not/ that I'd ever admit it back then" she adds, quickly turning her head his lips catch hers_

**He kissed her softly, holding her to him... but his grew hungry, moving with hunger. Coming closer. "I want you..." he whispered.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! There we go ;) Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm hoping to get another chapter up really soon so this can qualify for the Wattys (on Wattpad) *fingers crossed* Please please please leave a comment bc I love reading whatever you guys have to say!


End file.
